


Snowball Fight

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas Tozenbrak [1]
Category: IT
Genre: I love these three, I need sleep, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Multi, This is my first time writing a snowball fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A crappy snowball fight of these three that I wrote
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Christmas Tozenbrak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577326
Kudos: 10





	Snowball Fight

Richie grunted as his limps piled into the soft snow below , “ Ah! Fuck - Ed’s? Bill? “ He called drunkenly into the crowd of people who reeked of sweat and alcohol pushing and shoving to get out of the house , Fuck he lost them .

He stood up , Carefully not to cut himself on the glass all over the ground , glancing at the window he smashed to pieces when his drunken mind couldn’t think of any other better (Or safer ) Ways to get out , Trying to think of what would be the best way to find his boyfriends .

“ R-Ri-Richie? “ A familiar stutter that belonged to one of his two boyfriends made him snap his head to glance behind . 

“ BigBill! Billy! Biggie! Bill “ He broke off into a fit of uncontrollable giggles .

“ Big~ Bill “ Richie turned to take a step towards him instead feet slipping against the cool snow beneath . 

But he wasn’t going down alone , He yanked bills arm , Harder then he had intended , Dragging the tall teen down with him .

Bill stiffened when Richie’s arms latched to his gravity pulling him to the ground “ F-fu-fuck you , T-t-t-trashmouth “ .

Bill groaned when the pain struck into his right shoulder .

Richie grinned pulling Bill overtop of him , kissing him sloppily .

“ You know it “ 

Both teens jumped slightly when they heard another body fall onto the snow .

“ F-Fuck you - Ergg - “ Eddie clutched his stomach .

Eddie gagged , Bill and Richie winced as Eddie heaved his lunch on all fours .

Eddie decided then and there , Not to touch a drop of alcohol again for a long time he hissed against the bitter taste sizzling over his tongue .

“ Eddie no , I’m Sorry~ don’t be mad I didn’t mean it “ Richie bursts into tears .

Bill cocked an eyebrow “ W-Wait , What d-d-did Richie do? “ He asked turning to Eddie .

Eddie sat up , “ He dragged me to this stupid party , If he didn’t drag me to this stupid party I wouldn’t of thrown up “ Eddie explained with crossed arms .

Bill patted Richies shoulder “ H-hey it’s okay , “ He reassured Richie .

“ R-Really? “ 

“ Ye-Yeah , it’s fine - “ Bill was cut short when he was whacked with something cold .

He was so surprised by this he fell backwards , Richie looked down at him for 10 seconds before he started laughing . “ W-WHY?! ALL I-I-I-I WANTED T-TO DO W-WAS CO-COMFORT YOU! “ Bill yelled not bothering to move still drunk after 3 cups .

Eddie snickered , But his joke didn’t last long when Richie threw a snowball of his own straight to his face .

“ Hah , Revenge is sweet - Hey! “ Richie whined after Bill sent a giant snowball flying to the back of his head .

Richie shot up “ THIS IS WAR!! “ He cried nearly slipping and falling again .

Richie was quick to bend down sinking his warm fingers into the icy snow compacting it until it made a shape that Richie considered close enough to a ball before he chucked it at Eddie .

Eddie was small, And sometimes sneaky, Mainly observant, But he was not fast so he was not prepared when the small explosion of snow busted at his hip .

Bill already had a plan, Whilst Richie and Eddie were distracted he had already started piling the snow into a small but effective wall . Once he deemed the wall secure enough for the moment he started making a Round of snowballs to be ready to throw .

Eddie saw bill planning from a mile away , and made a mental note that his structure was not 100% secure so he could have a chance of possibly kicking it down with not much force .

Richie’s only plan was Run, Attack, Run, Attack, Repeat .

Bill’s hands were already freezing , Considering he didn’t have any gloves on he tugged his sleeves up so they covered his hands .

He snatched a ball of snow from his small sloppy pile , Peeking over his small lookout wall to see what his enemies had been planing .

Richie seemed to be stocking up on snowballs whilst Eddie was . . .

Nowhere to be seen , He decided to brush it off and work some more on his wall before - .

A foot nearly hit him square in the jaw , He dodged it luckily by pulling himself back but his wall wasn’t so lucky .

Eddie grinned , But Bill still had more ammo then he had so he quickly ran retreating behind a thin tree . Bill glared Richie was no longer distracted and now he had no wall! Can’t worry about that now - He chucked the snowball to where Richie stood .

Richie held 6 snowballs in his hands , That should be enough for now he decided when another cold ball of snow hit his back .

He swore under his breath feet stomping around in the snow like a 7 year old child throwing a tantrum as he ran for cover .

Eddie was no doubt getting more snowballs , Richie was his main problem right now he needed to fix this wall but to do that he needed a distraction .

Eddie’s drunken mind was so absorbed into the stupid game , he almost forgot why they had been retreating in the first place the cops! .

He dropped everything he was doing , He hadn’t drank a lot that night so he was the most sober but it’s not like he hadn’t drank anything .

“ Guys! Cmon we gotta go the cops are comin! “ He explained dropping all the snowballs he had been making .

The other two boys either ignored him , or didn’t care because of their game . Bill had managed to strike right to Richies face , Again they were drunk so it wouldn’t take that much to throw Richie down .

Bill was frantically trying to fix his wall but he wasn’t doing a very good job cause now he was panicking . “ N-n-no edd-Eddie t-t-t-tell them t-to Wait! Me and R-rich are s-s-still playing! “ .

Eddie honestly wanted to slap Bill silly , but he knew that wasn’t going to help anything .

Sirens rang off in the distance “ Do you guys want cookies? “ He asked desperately . Both men perked up at this “ Ch-chocolate chip? “ Bill asked Eddie nodded frantically .

“ But we have to go! “ Richie giggled “ No! “ “ Richie! , cmon! “ “ No! “ .

“ Richie I swear to god I will knock you out if I have to “ Eddie hissed clenching a fist time Richies face .

“ No! , I wanna play! “ Richie whined .

“ I will break up with you “

“ NOOO- I’ll go! I’ll go! “ Richie dropped his snowballs shaking his head violently

Eddie smiled to himself , “ Now Cmon “ he said grabbing Richies hand and dragging him along , Bill following with no complaints , to drunk to even care .


End file.
